


The Sunny Side

by armsofthestorm



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsofthestorm/pseuds/armsofthestorm
Summary: Dick and Nix vacation on the west coast.





	The Sunny Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [definestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/definestrange/gifts).



The water in the shallows was pale green. Dick looked to the horizon, appreciating the clear split between sea and sky, then down to his legs, shimmery and white under the movement of the waves. He turned to grin at Nix, took two steps forward and dived into the gentle swell, his body singing in the cold.

Dick slipped through the water, sleek and buoyant in the salt, and surfaced to watch Nix make his own, surprisingly graceful dive into the ocean. When Nix emerged, gasping and laughing beside him, Dick laughed too, and tackled him back into the waves. The day, in the width of the sky, the long line of the horizon, the heat and brightness of the day, had shaken something loose in him, something expansive and young he hadn't felt in a long time. Nix spluttered and pushed him off, still laughing.

“Dick!”

Dick tackled him again, grabbing him around the shoulders. Even wet and clammy, Nix’s bare skin was nigh on irresistible. Dick wanted to touch him so much it hurt, wanted to stroke his hands down his sides, brush the water from his shoulders, to push him down into the sand and taste the salt on his skin.

Nix’s eyes were sharp and dark as he gave back as good as he got, using the best of his strength to try to pull Dick under the water, and Dick knew they were thinking the same thing. Still, he took a deep breath, and propelled himself away from Nix. There was a young couple walking with a small dog quite nearby, and Dick was afraid if they kept playing rough like this they wouldn't be able to help but get carried away, and their vacation would end with a call to the police and a trip to the nearest jail cell.

“Back at the house,” Dick said, indicating the couple with a nod.

Nix followed his gaze and nodded, serious for a moment before he grinned again. “I’ve always liked doing it on the beach,” he said. “But maybe later.” He pushed off the seafloor to float on his back beside Dick.

“Hmm. Doesn’t the sand bother you?” Dick asked, though he knew they’d both done it— with each other, no less— in far less comfortable places than a beach in sunny California, the risk of sand in one’s sensitive parts notwithstanding. At least sand wasn’t freezing cold and full of pine tree splinters, like the dirt in Dick’s foxhole in Bastogne.

“Better than snow,” Nix said, as ever, echoing his thoughts.

They floated side by side in silence for a few more minutes, before Nix announced he was going back up to the house. Dick nodded, and wondered if he ought to try to swim a length or two of the beach. No use getting soft on vacation, and he liked to swim but back at home rarely got the chance.

Still, he took a moment to watch Nix walk to shore. He couldn’t fail to notice that Nix was very, very attractive like this, with his hair dark and slick on the back of his neck, water dripping across his shoulders and back, down his torso and thighs. His body was softer these days, more like it’d been when Dick had first met him, not as lean as he’d gotten by the time they’d first started sleeping together. Comfort suited him; he had the same grace now as a sleek, well-fed house cat, an ease in idleness that Dick found as desirable as he did confounding.

Realising he’d probably been staring too long, and realising his thoughts were waxing embarrassingly poetic on the virtues of Nix’s looks, Dick started off along the beach in an easy front crawl.

\--

When Dick got back to the house, out of breath from the swim and the cliffside path, Nix was drinking coffee and looking over some road maps from the couch in the living room, which faced out over the cliff and boasted a set of impressively large windows, all the better to set off an impressively large view of the ocean.

“Coffee’s still in the pot, if you want some,” he said. “And I see you’ve already found the linen cupboard.” He indicated the towel Dick was wearing over his shoulders, and gave his mostly unclothed body an appreciative once over.

“Thanks,” Dick said, smiling. Nix followed him into the kitchen, heated look on his face, and leaned on the counter as Dick poured his mug of coffee.

“So, we’re back at the house.”

Dick grinned. “Yep.”

“You wanna--”

“Let me finish this, and eat something, then we’ll talk.”

“Not too much talking, I hope,” said Nix, and pressed him up against the counter to kiss him.   

“Not too much talking,” promised Dick, extricating himself from Nix’s embrace and snagging a couple slices of bread to put in the toaster. “You want toast?”

Nix nodded, and kissed Dick on the jawline, then the mouth, his arm still curled around Dick’s lower back.

Dick pottered around in the kitchen as the bread toasted, hunting down spreads and a knife, and they ate in companionable silence, standing on opposite sides of the kitchen.

“Right,” Nix said when he was finished, “we gonna screw or what?” He licked the jam off his fingers such a suggestive manner it took all Dick’s self-control not to jump him then and there, unfinished toast notwithstanding. But he liked the push and pull of flirting with Nix too much-- playing coy to Nix’s brash propositions, pretending only to humour him when they both knew he wanted it just as badly-- and he was hungry enough not to want to waste the food.

Nix looked about ready to kill as Dick finished off his second and third pieces of bread, and backed him into the other corner of the kitchen as soon as he’d swallowed the last scrap of crust.

“Christ, Dick.”

Dick swallowed. “Yes?”

The next moment Nix’s hands were on the sides of Dick’s face, and he was pulling him down. Nix’s his mouth was slick and open against Dick’s as he kissed him.

Nix moaned as Dick pulled him closer, one hand on his lower back, the other cupping the base of his skull, then again as Dick turned them around so Nix was pressed against the counter, kissing him with all the furious dedication he deserved.

“Bedroom,” Nix gasped, when they broke for air. Dick could feel his cock already half hard through his boxer shorts.

“Right,” said Dick. They broke their embrace, Nix pulled him down the hall to the master bedroom, and pushed him in the direction of the bed. Dick settled himself back onto the pillows, and tried not to fidget as Nix’s eyes raked over his body.  

Nix climbed onto the bed, stripping off his t-shirt, and settled down to lie beside him, and they started off kissing again, as passionately as before; it wasn't a morning for restraint. Then it was Dick’s turn to moan as Nix slowly thrust his tongue deep into his mouth, Dick yielding to him and pulling him closer in same movement.

When Nix pulled back, they were both panting, and Dick could feel a red flush spreading down his chest, like it always did when he was this lit up. Nix indicated his shorts with a quizzical eyebrow, and Dick lifted his hips to help get them off. Nix disposed of his own clothing in short order, and straddled Dick, looking down on his naked body with the concerned, faintly humorous expression he always got when he was struggling with some deeper feeling. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

“All right there?” Dick asked, aiming for nonchalance and falling badly short. Nix’s hair was long enough to curl around his ears, still wet from his swim, and his chest was already damp with sweat. Dick wanted him so much it kind of hurt.

“Never better,” said Nix, taking both their half hard cocks lightly in hand so that Dick gasped and reflexively thrust his hips forward. “Trying to decide if I want to ride you, or suck you off.”

“Oh,” said Dick, arousal overtaking his facility for language.

“Yeah, I think I wanna suck you off.” Nix’s other hand smoothed up his abs and across his pecs, and rolled around a nipple with his thumb. “You know I love your cock in my mouth.”

Nix always ran his mouth in bed, which was only surprising for exactly how much it turned Dick on. Dick would never dream of saying most of the things in Nix’s extensive repertoire of dirty talk, but he could almost feel the blood rushing south with his words.

To his credit, Nix seemed to be taking his own suggestions seriously, as he kissed Dick on the mouth once more, then began to make his leisurely way down his body, kissing and sucking every inch of skin as he went.

He spent some time between Dick’s legs, stroking the soft skin of his inner thighs, kissing everywhere but his cock till Dick wanted to yell at him to get on with it. Nix must have understood something of his frustration, because the next moment he grinned up at him, took the base of his cock in hand, before licking a messy stripe down the side of it.

Dick made a pathetic noise as Nix made his way around the head of his cock, soft little licks where Dick was most sensitive, perfectly restrained and frustrating as hell. Dick liked it hard, and Nix knew it, as well as the fact that Dick wasn’t exactly sold on the general concept of teasing, dragging it out-- unless of course, Dick happened to be the one doing the teasing.

Nix pulled back for a moment, and Dick did yell when he swallowed most of his cock into the tight, wet heat of his mouth in a single motion. It was showy, that was for sure, but hell if it didn’t work on Dick every time.

His legs felt like jelly, and it was all he could do not to thrust into Nix’s mouth and end it all after about thirty seconds. Nix liked it too, if the noises he was making around Dick’s cock were anything to go by. He pulled back, lips shining and swollen, and smiled at him again.

“Good?”

Dick just rolled his eyes, let his head drop back against the pillows and his legs fall further apart. Usually, when he was this turned on, his physical reactions provided much more eloquent praise than he was capable of actually putting into words.

Nix took him in his mouth again, and Dick put one of his hands in his hair, leaving the other to grip the bed sheets. Nix made a soft noise, which turned to an outright moan as Dick gripped his hair tighter, and thrust shallowly upward, arousal building to a fever pitch.

Nix encouraged him, sucking harder and bobbing his head up and down, lips stretched obscenely around Dick's cock. He thrust harder, and lost himself in pleasure and exertion until he barely had time to yell out a warning before he was coming long and hard down Nix’s throat. Nix didn’t pull back, and kept up a gentle suction until Dick, now oversensitive, had to pull him up himself.

He crawled up Dick’s body, and Dick took him in his arms, kissing his swollen lips and licking into his mouth, tasting himself on Nix.

Dick took Nix in hand, but Nix squirmed away from his touch.

“Can I--” he gasped-- “between your thighs?”

Dick nodded, and twisted around to grab the tub of Vaseline from where he’d left it on the bedside table. He slicked up Nix’s cock, and guided him in between his legs, clenching his thighs and pushing his hips forward in encouragement.

The friction against his oversensitive cock was uncomfortable, but Dick often found himself lax and lazy in the wake of an orgasm, and simply kept kissing Nix, moving gently against him and enjoying the slick, hot slide of his cock between his thighs.

“Dick, god,” Nix managed, between kisses and sounding thoroughly out of breath, “god, d’you have any idea how good you feel?”

Dick kissed down the side of his neck and grabbed Nix's ass, kneading at the muscle and pulling him in. Nix made a noise that almost sounded hurt, and picked up the pace of his thrusts, as well as the litany of moans and curses. 

"Fuck-- your thighs-- I love this, I love--"

Nix pushed between Dick’s legs a few more times, then came, sticky behind Dick’s balls and down the back of his legs. It should’ve felt disgusting, but Nix’s face had gone soft and sweet with release, and Dick was too overcome by fondness to mind.

Nix pulled out, and they rearranged themselves into a more comfortable position. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Nix’s head on Dick’s shoulder, and Dick playing idly with his hair. Outside, a seagull flew past the window, calling out before wheeling off into the clear blue sky. Now that it was quiet, Dick could hear the cicadas outside and Nix breathing in an off-tempo counterpoint to the crash and hiss of the ocean. 

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Dick said. 

“Ugh,” said Nix. 

“I love you,” Dick replied, heart twisting a bit in his chest. Most of the time he wasn't the type to give his feelings up so easily, but with the bright sun creeping across the pillows towards him, salt in his hair and on his skin along with the traces of their lovemaking, it felt like the right moment for it. 

Nix smiled at him, leisurely and pleased. “I love you, too.”


End file.
